Solar cells are providing widespread benefits to society by converting essentially unlimited amounts of solar energy into useable electrical power. As their use increases, certain economic factors become important, such as high-volume manufacturing and efficiency.
High volume manufacturing is generally considered to attain a high degree of cost-effectiveness and efficiency if the number of manufacturing steps, and the complexity of each step, can be minimized.
Finished solar cell efficiencies of 20% or more are highly desired in the industry, however, known embodiments of such efficient cells often suffer from cell structure complexity and/or manufacturing complexity.
What is required therefore, are solar cells which attain high operational efficiency, and which can be manufactured in a cost effective manner.